Reboot's Hellfire
by Celeste Nitrous
Summary: When Reboot starts having obsessive feelings for Celeste Nitrous, the update to Turbo-Time 2. It turns into a Hellfire. Song fanfic. OCxRebootTurbo


Reboot's Hellfire

Reboot knelt in front of the fireplace, blankly staring in the flames. Over and over, he kept vaguely seeing a feminine figure dancing in the fire that bizarrely looked like Nitrous. Suddenly, the hallucination he kept seeing actually leaned forward out of the her fires. She looked exactly like his friend with her long fiery hair and her soft, gentle facial features. She slowly pulled her slender arms to him as if trying to hug the racing prince.

He let out a sharp yelp as the figure reached for him. Reboot stepped back and tripped over his own feet. When he landed, his disheveled raven bangs fell in his eyes. He quickly brushed them out of his face, panting and fearfully looking at the fireplace. That girl was nothing but a mirage.

The teen growled in frustration. 'Goddamn you, Celeste!' He screeched at the blaze.

Why'd that racer girl make him things that weren't real? The girl seemed to put some him in a trance and it drove him crazy that he was obsessed over her. Reboot lowered his head to the floor and cried, watching as his tears hit the floor. After several minutes, his weeping then turned to soft singing.

'Beate Maria...you know i am a righteous soul, of my virtue i am justly proud...'

He looked up at the flames, his face soaked with tears. He started calm down a little.

'Beate Maria, you know i'm so much better than the common, vulgar, weak licentious crowd...'

He grimaced in anger, showing pearly white fangs.

'Then tell me, Maria! Why i see her gazing there?! Why her smouldering eyes still scorch my soul?'

He looked into the fires, seeing the same flaming female figure dancing gracefully and beautifully.

'I feel her, i see her! The sun caught in her raven hair is blazing in me out of all control…!'

He hissed at the flames, 'Like fire! Hellfire! This fire in my skin!'

He pulled Nitrous's long, purple veil scarf out of his pocket and wrapped it around his pale white hands, 'This burning desire…is turning me to sin...'

As he sang that last line, he fell to his knees. A hooded feminine figure appeared in front of him. She had no face but all that was seen were a pair of angry fiery blue eyes.

'It's not my fault!' '**Mea culpa**!'

'I'm not to blame!' **'Mea culpa**!'

'It was the racer girl, the bitch who sent this flame!' **'Mea maxima culpa**!'

The figure seemed to spit that back at him, mockingly but angrily in a beautiful, haunting voice. Reboot just stared back up at her, pleadingly.

'It's not my fault!' '**Mea culpa**!'

'It's in god's plan!' '**Mea culpa**!'

'He made this siren so much stronger than a man!' Fire spiralled all around the young racer's body. A crack of lightning crashed outside the living room window.

'Protect me, Maria! Don't let this demon cast her spell! Don't let her fire sear my flesh and bone!'

The figure reappeared in the flames, waving her pointer finger towards herself as if telling him to come to her. Reboot let out soft angry growl.

'Destroy her temptation! And let her taste the fires of hell!'

The figure came from fires in the form of smoke and slowly walked to him, her arms outstretched as if trying to embrace him.

'...Or else let her be mine and mine alone!' He sang, walking to the smoke figure . He delusionally tried to hug her but instead when he did, she disappeared into thin air.

Reboot fell back to his hands and knees, panting and crying softly. He couldn't stand this desire he had for her. It drove him absolutely crazy.

He couldn't sleep, He couldn't eat without throwing his lunch back up, he couldn't think without seeing her face.

She had to die...She had face her pyre.

He looked back up at the burning fires with an intense but blank look in his pitch black eyes. He continued to sing his lament…

'Hellfire! Dark fire! Now, Nitrous it's your turn! Choose me or your pyre! Be mine or you will BURN!' Reboot threw the scarf into the fire and immediately, it disintegrated to nothing. As if realizing what he just did, he backed away slowly.

'God have mercy on her...' '**Kyrie e lesion**...'

He closed his eyes and lowered his head, tears running down his pale face.

'God have mercy on me...' '**Kyrie e lesion**…'

He looked back up at the fireplace, blankly.

'But she will be mine or she will BURN!' He held the last note out for a few moments and dropped to his knees with his head lowered. The whole room went dark as he cried but giggled insanely at the same time.

He knew Celeste Nitrous would all his or she would burn on her pyre...


End file.
